one hundred turnabouts
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: #11 AU. In the one instance your immortality could have been useful; you were unable to use it. .:NickMaya:.
1. 05 loved

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya  
**Prompt:** #05 (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: She loved you once.

**Note: **Set after T&T, the third game. After that, it's all AU. By the way, this story is also in second person.

* * *

"I loved you."

It's strange how only a few simple words cause your world to come to a crashing halt. You suck in a breath and suddenly have the impulse to reach out to touch her, to feel soft skin and silky hair and look into eyes to see if they are still filled with that childlike innocence she held because _my God, she loved you, she loved you, she's right there all you need to do is reach over the table and –_

"Once. A teenage crush, but I'm sure that it was a super serious one. Super, super serious." She giggles and her cheeks turn a pretty pink color.

It's also a few words that remind you that your fiancée is coming to this diner in ten minutes or so to talk about names for the growing life form in her body. Your fiancée hopes it's going to be a girl, but Maya says it's going to be a boy for sure. You think it's going to be a boy too. You close your eyes and try to forget, forget everything the girl across from you has just said because _why didn't you notice before, why? It was obvious but you always had to stupidly look away _and the small voice in your head is now yelling at you, screaming the words _she loved you_. Maya smiles and now the voice has multiplied and morphed into the faces of people you know chanting the same words over and over again.

She loved you.

Once.

* * *

The first of a hundred oneshots/drabbles focused on Phoenix and Maya. Do they have a couple name? Cause if not they seriously need one.

Maynix? Feenya? Hmmm...

edited: 7/6/10


	2. 12 tea

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya  
**Prompt:** #12 Tea (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Short Summary**: She understands. She always does.

**Note: **Set after AJ.

* * *

His mouth is dry and he feels that it is too hot to wear a track suit on such a sunny day. Phoenix moves his hand to scratch the back of his head, only to find the fabric of his hat.

It had been seven years, two months, two weeks, and four days since Phoenix Wright last saw Maya Fey (_counting the hours and minutes would be obsessive, weirdoes_). The last time he had seen her was a happy day where the sun shined and he still showered everyday. That's not the point though, because right now, he's standing in front of the door to the entrance of the Fey Manor and he doesn't know whether to make a run for it or knock. Every time he raised his hand, it stayed frozen midway, his fist never reaching the door.

"Oh! Mister Nick, why don't you knock already?"

He whips his head to the left and sees a window open with a pouting teenage girl sticking out of it. The brunette teenager's face turns a bright red and she slams the window closed behind her. Some people just don't change. He smiles and finally gets the guts to knocks on the door.

The door opens quickly and he is almost hit in the face. He sees Maya Fey standing at the door, hands held together, the thinly veiled excitement in her eyes blinding him. She is the same, but different. Her hair is more elaborately done, she is taller, and she is dressed in a completely different attire from the old spirit medium clothes she had (_a longer dress, dang – hey! wait a minute, he doesn't mean it like that!_). Maya looked older. In a good way, of course (_in a really, really goo– agh, stop that!_). He feigns a cough and tugs at the collar of his jacket.

"Maya..have you...have you – did you, I mean –"

"I know."

"And did you, I mean have you, I mean, well, I mean…"

"It's okay."

"But Maya, I…"

"Nick, would you like to come in for tea?"

Phoenix smiles and ruffles her hair. Maya pouts indignantly, but she giggles and pokes him in the chest. She understands. She always does.

"Maya, when's the last time you had burgers?"

* * *

I believe under all that arrogance Phoenix had in AJ was the same old awkward dude. The thoughts in parentheses sort of bother me, but my friend says it's okay. So I'll leave it to you decide, readers!

And now I shall keep thinking of a couple name. (phoenya, mayenix, phayix. agh!) Also, time for a segment where I answer questions from reviewers!

_risenfromash: i changed the line from the first story. to tell you the truth, i changed that line five times. i'm glad you pointed it out because i forgot about it. i promise not to use feenie for the couple name! _


	3. 64 playboy

**Characters/Pairings:** Phoenix/Maya  
**Prompt: **#64 Playboy (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)**  
Rating: **borderline T...or K+...or agh, I'm not good at this!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for this cracktastic plot. Non profit and the whole she-bang!

**Notes:** set before AJ. and she's eighteen.

* * *

He hears the click of her sandals and doesn't bother to look up from the television. She's up to something. He knows it. He leans into the couch in hopes that she doesn't see him. Today's Relax Day, not Follow-Maya-In-Her-Crazy-Schemes Day. Also, Kids' Masterpiece Theatre can be pretty interesting from time to time.

"Oh, Nick!"

_Please don't find me, please, please, pleasepleaseplease –_

He hears the clicking sound stop right behind him. All hope is lost. Phoenix gulps and smiles weakly.

"Yes Maya?" _Pleasepleaseplease…_

She looks down at him and smiles. A picture of a busty naked woman is smashed into his face.

_Crud._

Phoenix feels his face flush and his throat dry out. He scrambles to get up, almost tripping over the coffee table. Maya follows him and corners Phoenix into his desk. He knocks over a lamp in the process. Dang. At least it was on sale. A hand on her hip and the other holding that…offending object, she grabs onto his tie to pull him down to her own height. Maya pushes the…the magazine into his chest.

"Explain, Nick."

He sucks in a breath.

"It's – it… it's Larry's! I swear, agh,_ don't kill me, please!_"

Maya pouts and Phoenix cowers just a bit. The magazine slides to the floor and she leans in to look at him. He can feel her breath on his face and it smells like mint. Maya must've just brushed her teeth.

"Woah!"

A low whistle is heard in the background. Phoenix lightly pushes Maya away and turns his head to see Larry Butz standing at door.

"Well, well Nickie-boy, I didn't know you were like that!"

Phoenix sees Maya's face turn pink. He must look the same too. He picks up the horrible magazine on the floor and throws it in Larry's direction.

"My magazine! Thanks Nick!"

He's going to wring Larry's neck. By the looks of it, Maya's going to help too.

"You get his hands and I'll tie them up." Maya whispers. The evil gleam is back in her eyes.

Phoenix can't help but agree.

* * *

Just all around craziness...cause I was getting sick of the sad stuff I was writing. And I don't own Playboy Magazine. Larry owns copies of it, but Playboy isn't ours.

Reviewer's Corner Time!

Okay, to answer some questions about whether these are stand alone or a continuation. Well, the truth is, I'm not quite sure myself. I guess these are stand alone...and if a(n) oneshot/drabble is a sequel of another, I'll put it in the title. D'you get it? If ya don't, tell me!

And back to the couple name thing...

well, NaruMayo is cool, but Mayo reminds me of the white stuff you put on sandwiches. And using Nick would also be cool if their names weren't so short! Or I would use last names...but then there would be all the other Feys. Dang. Niya? Mayight? Humm...I should make a poll.


	4. 53 destination

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya-ish  
**Prompt:** #53 destination (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: In which Phoenix is flustered, trains are too hot, and old guys give him advice.

**Note: **Set after AJ.

* * *

This is unlike him.

Maybe the old Phoenix Wright was like this, but there is no way in hell that _Phoenix Wright: Forging Attorney and Poker Champion_ would be sweating buckets and thinking about jumping off of moving transportation. He tugs at his hat once again, and wonders if he should ask the old man next to him to crank up the air conditioner. Phoenix decides against it. The old guy looks like he was going to fall over and never get up again.

"Are you going to see someone, young man?" It's the old guy (_OG for short_). His eyes look like they're closed but somehow Phoenix feels as if OG is staring straight into his soul.

"How do you know?"

OG's face crinkles up and he cracks a toothless smile.

"You looked nervous. Seeing a lady friend?"

"How did you know?"

"I was young once too."

Phoenix's eyes widen and he starts to sputter. Dang, it's always the OGs that made him feel uncomfortable. At least this man didn't throw birdseeds at him. OG cackle-coughs and wheezes for a few minutes.

"Now don't get your pants in a bunch." OG says. Phoenix nods and pulls the rim of his hat over his eyes.

"I haven't seen her in over seven years. Maybe she doesn't like me anymore. I'm not the same as before. I'm different and I don't know if it's good or bad." Phoenix sighs and tugs at the zipper of his jacket. OG continues with his cackle-cough, now complete with banging his fist on the handles of his chair and holding a hand to his heart. Phoenix hopes OG doesn't have a heart attack. OG leans back into his chair and looks out the window.

"Well, you better make this trip extra special." OG does some sort of a wink where it looks like he's twitching but Phoenix smiles anyways. The train screeches to halt and the overhead speaker is announcing its destination.

_'Fey Manor, please exit on the left. Thank you for using iRide Railroads. Please come again!'_

"There's my stop, see you later." Phoenix says. He was feeling the acid eating at his stomach again, but OG smiles and pats Phoenix on the arm.

"Good luck, sonny."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Maya grins and looks up to the afternoon sun. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and hums the Steel Samurai theme song to no one in particular.

_Today's going to be a great day._

* * *

And I'm back! Did y'all miss me? I was having a brain fart with ideas. The linebreak in this story is also bothering me. What do you all think?

SOOO I've still been thinking about the couple name still. Niyoi sounded cool, but I'm still...deciding. Readers, what do you think? Give me couple names! I demand it! Haha!

Also, there are two references to other games in series. Find them and I will...think of a prize! Yay!


	5. 41 goodbye

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya-ish  
**Prompt:** #41 goodbye (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: You don't want her to go, but it can't be helped.

**Note: **Set between T&T and AJ. Second person.

* * *

Your brain has finally settled down to the truth.

_Maya's leaving._

It is six in the morning on a chilly day in March. You are at a train station with Iris, Pearl, and Maya. Maya wanted her departure with Pearl to be as quiet as possible. Pearl has fallen asleep and Maya now holds Pearl in her arms. They leave in fifteen minutes. Maya is smiling and happy. It is cold and the wind is blowing everything everywhere like crazy. It's normal.

Though something is telling you it's not.

There is a voice in the back of your head telling you to not let her leave. Of course you push the voice out as soon as it enters, but you can't help feeling a bit guilty for putting what you want in front of her needs. Maya's going to be the head of Fey Clan. She's going to finish her studies and most of all; she's going to feel like _for once in her life she has a place in the world_. She's said so herself. You should be happy for her (_you aren't_), but all you want to do right now is to beg her to not leave. Your words never leave your mouth because Maya smiles and you now know you are truly being selfish. She's happy, why can't your mind see this? Iris is standing next to you with an arm wrapped around with yours. The old you would be elated at the slight touch, but now it is only an anchor holding you back from the maybes washing upon the shore. Maya looks at you and frowns. She's up to something and you know it.

"Nick? May I have a word with you?"

Your heart is thumping painfully against your chest and you look to the side at Iris. She nods as if to say yes, and walks off to sit on a bench nearby. Iris takes Pearl with her, cradling the young girl in her arms. _She'd make a great mother._ You shake your head and focus your eyes onto Maya. There is something in the air you can't exactly pinpoint, – _fear, disappointment, abandonment_ – something horrible that seems to be suffocating your senses. Maya looks at you and the pillars and walls defending your mind have now been bulldozed over. She shivers from the cold and that one action makes you want to hug her and promise everything's going to be okay.

"Nick, I – "

"Is this goodbye?" you blurt out. You pray to the gods that she says anything but yes. Maya breaks out into a wide smile and giggles.

"This is '_see you later'_." she says, with a hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover her laughter. Despite that, you still want to break out into a happy dance. Maya tilts her head and puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't forget to water Charley, kay?" Her voice takes on the tone Mia used to have when you messed up. You nod and grin. A lost breeze blows and the conductor calls for all passengers to board the train. You don't know what you were thinking, but in that moment, you grab hold of Maya and pull her into an embrace. _Don't leave me._ At first she seems surprised, but she sinks into your arms. Maya wraps her arms around your waist. _I'm sorry._

"See you later, Maya."

"See you later, Nick."

And then she is gone with the wind.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

And to the two references in the last chapter (man, some people even made references I didn't even thing about!):

1. Victor Kudo: _'At least this man didn't throw birdseeds at him.'_ /Kudos (gosh I'm funny) to **Kathrynzala** and **KazeCat**.  
2. iFly Airlines: _iRide Railroads _/**Yuki-san loves KKM** is the only one to get this right. Good job!

I will probably drop a reference or two in my next story. Whoever finds them all will...get a story! Well, I'll explain it more next time.

Until then! Remember to review, my dear readers.


	6. 63 waiting

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya  
**Prompt:** #63 waiting (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: What are you waiting for?

**Note: **Set after AJ. **Various notes of OOC. Ack, don't shoot me!**

* * *

Her eyes are rimmed with red, despite the many times Nick told her not to cry. _You're suppose to be happy._ He frowns and she laughs at him._ It's alright to cry,_ she says. _It's the end. The end is the only time you should cry._ Nick still finds her reasoning strange, but he leaves the topic after that. They're sitting on one of the couches in his office. In his hand there is a newspaper titled _'Former Forging Attorney Helps Solve Spirit Murder Case'._ Maya thinks it's absolutely hilarious; Nick just pouts and mutters something about being unable to let go of things.

"How many times have I been accused of murder?" she asks, a thoughtful tone in voice. He snorts and pokes her in the head.

"Way too many." he says. She giggles, a hand in front of her mouth to conceal even more laughter from coming out. He chuckles, but the cheerful mood is soon dropped when she stops laughing. Her hands held together in her lap, she stares at the tea cup on the coffe table in front of her. The newspaper he once held is now on the floor.

"You never visited. I always put tickets in the packages I sent you." she whispers. Maya wants to cry again, but she is determined. _Wait,_ she thinks. _Wait til the end_. Nick clears his throat.

"I- I...I'm sorry. I...I didn't want you to be disappointed." Nick pulls the rim of his hat over his eyes. She leans on his arm and wraps her hands around one of his. At first she thinks he's going to pull away, but instead Nick tightens his grip on her hand. Maya smiles to herself.

"I'll never be disappointed in you, Nick." He grins and all the worries weighing down his heart from before have disappeared. On the couch in a former law office, he has earned his freedom. His smiles grows wider. _Salvation._ Maya yanks on his hand and he is pulled out his thoughts.

"So?" she says. Her voice sounds impatient and Nick represses the urge to laugh. He pushes his hat out of his face and cracks an eye open.

"So _what_?"

"What are you waiting for?" she replies, her eyes shining with mischief. She lets go of his hand and pulls Nick's face closer to hers. Her hands around his neck, she feels his heartbeat accelerate beneath her palms. Maya decides to do 'stuff' like this more often. Nick's mouth is wide open and his eyes are wide open in suprise. He gulps and tries to get his heart to settle down. _No luck._ Maya looks at him and sighs. She hates repeating herself.

_"What are you waiting for?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Apollo looks at Trucy with his mouth agape. _I can't believe this. She can't be right! _Trucy grins and sticks out her hand in front of Apollo.

"Told ya! You owe me _The Best of The Gavinners_ album and a pudding cup...and...and a new pair of underwear!"

Apollo sighs and looks down in defeat. "Sure thing, but what do we now since they're busy?" Turcy taps a finger to her chin and hmms. After a minute or so, she shrugs her shoulders. Apollo sighs again, but this time in exasperation.

"I donno, but when my new mommy comes out, she's going to watch those funny shows Daddy likes to record." He raises a brow.

"New mommy?" Trucy nods and waves her hands

"Yeah, and she has a super cool topknot and a cool costume and she's super duper pretty and stuff!" Trucy squeals with delight and puts a hand to her heart. Apollo looks at her with disbelief and tries to massage the increasing lines developing on his forehead.

"...Why do I even bother?"

* * *

This **weird piece was based off a song by Neon Trees called Animal**. (and also from deciding I write too many sad pieces) Listen to it, I commandeth you! It's on my profile page if you're too lazy to go find it.

There are..a few references in here. If you find them all, you **may chose a prompt for the table I am using and suggest a story plot**. THEN, I shall write about it! YAY, DOESN'T THAT SOUND LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA?

Reviewer Corner Time:

_**Naea Urahara**_- I don't know, but maybe you've heard it somewhere before. I'm not quite sure myself. I came up with it when I was eating waffles.


	7. 38 nightmare

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya-ish  
**Prompt:** #38 nightmare (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: don't worry.

**Note: **Set after AJ.

EDITED ON 7/31/2010

* * *

This is all just a nightmare, she thinks.

People aren't suppose to be dead here. The dead are suppose to be alive again. Her name was Neva Liv. Neva came with her older sister to say goodbye to her mother. It appears she never got the chance. Maya remembers a similar case to this that happened many years ago. She sucks in a breath and tries to calm down. It doesn't happen.

It's just her insufferable luck for the blood to have been smeared on the layers of her traditional gown and the knife to be caught on her sleeve.

They take her to the city the day after the murder. Pearl begs the council to go with Maya, but they shake their heads in disagreement. They aren't allowed to decide such things. It's the head's decision.

(_she tells Pearl not to come, it's better like this._)

She cries when she is taken to the detention center. She cries when she is taken to be questioned. She cries when she sees that confused detective. He tells her about _what happened_. She doesn't cry at all.

It doesn't bother her. She already knows. That's why the council didn't let her visit. What bothers her is that _he _never told her about it.

The detective nods and says her lawyer is here. It's been over two hours since questioning started.

(_what time is it again?_)

Maya's heart pounds against her chest, the relief she is hoping for never comes. This man, this Mister Justice, will he have the same luck? He's a bit snobbish, but maybe he can do this. At least he's funny. She almost smiles when she sees his hair.

Mister Justice is confident. He smiles and promises her that she'll never be called guilty. She believes him.

(_he won't jump off a burning bridge for her, but he could get her out of jail._)

When she moves to leave, a guard stops her. He says that she has another visitor. She nods and seats herself back down again. A man with a twinkle in his eye and an unshaven chin is sitting before her. Her eyes widen. He is first to talk.

"Don't worry." _Sorry._

Her heart finally feels at peace. She looks up to meet his eyes when he speaks again.

"I'll take you out to a nice burger when you're out, okay?" _Forgive me? _

She nods.

"Pearl is very angry at you. You're going to have to apologize later." _I was never angry with you in the first place._

He laughs and she can't help but laugh along with him. They talk about what they're going to do later because the past is the past and to forgive and forget is what they're best at. She hasn't felt this elated in years. The guard walks over to say that visiting time is over: it's been over three hours. Maya sees the sky darken into an orange out the small window. She waves goodbye and he smiles without guilt for the first time in his visit.

(_it's good to be home._)

When she stands for trial, the words he said are now being replayed over and over again. It's been made her personal mantra for the day.

Don't worry, don't worry, don't worry...

Maya spots a bright blue hat hidden in the jury. She grins and thinks about the burger that she's going to get.

Don't worry...

(_she doesn't._)

* * *

I'm extremely sorry for being MIA for a week. I just forgot about this.

There are several references in this story. If you find them all, you get a story. No one has found the references in chapter six, so same goes for that.

Reviews are love.


	8. 03 futile

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya-ish  
**Prompt:** #3 futile (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**:This is futile, but her words tell him otherwise.

* * *

The setting sky bathes her in scarlet, her eyes shining like the stars in a midnight sky. He thinks it is fitting: she always did have her head in the stars, her mind fixed on a faraway adventure. They are standing atop a hill somewhere near Hazakura Temple, gone off from their friends to talk about the impending future.

"Huh." she says, her face turned away from him.

His brows furrow and he frowns: maybe from her refusal to look at him or maybe from the lack of words they have to express their current situation. He looks up to the sky once again, and he sees that it is fading to a murky burgundy, the dark shade of red drowning out into a black.

"Nick," she murmurs. He leans his head back to look at her once again.

"Yes?"

"We can do this." Her lips are set in a straight line, a serious look covering her face. He smiles grimly and his face is lined with doubt. It is futile to fight against the mistakes of the past. The past is what sets the future, the past is what molds the present. You can't change it, never. She sense his sorrow and looks at him, her eyes shining for a different reason now. _Determination._ Her fingers curl into tiny fists and she repeats herself, voice laced with stubbornness and blinding optimism.

"We can do this."

And he can't help but believe her.

* * *

What conflict are they facing? You decide!

And the winner of the 'Find All the References!' thingie is **Kathrynzala**!


	9. 79 silence

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya-ish  
**Prompt:** #79- silence (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: She's changed somehow and she doesn't know if it's for better or for worse.

* * *

It's been three months.

She feels like she's changed somehow. She isn't able to exactly pinpoint what that's changed about her or the energy around her, but something has happened. Something has changed in Maya Fey, and she doesn't know if it's for better or worse. Maya climbs into bed, weary and drained from her intense study sessions.

She leaves the lights on when she sleeps. The lamp is in a far corner of her room, tucked away so it won't shine too much into her eyes.

In the deep crevices of her mind, she remembers a light filled hallway and the soft scribbles of pen on paper. He sits at his messy desk with a cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other. She drags her blanket to the couch and plops down.

"Aren't you tired?" A ghost of a smile is present as he brings the coffee mug to his lips. She shakes her head in disagreement. He nods and goes back to work, the soft scratches continuing. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. Maybe _I love you_ would've been good. Or _I'll come back_. Or _don't forget about me, please_. Anything would've been sufficient. She wipes away a few tears that drop from her eyes and the memory scatters and diffuses, and all she remembers is a soft smile and tired eyes.

The silence sinks in and she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

DEAR READERS, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL FOR NOT WRITING FOR ABOUT A MONTH.

School has been catching up on me and so has writer's block. I do hope you all keep reading though. As long as there are readers, I will keep writing!


	10. 34 difficult

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya - established relationship  
**Prompt:** #34 difficult (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: In which a decision is sort-of made.

**Set: **_Post-TaT, no AJ._

* * *

"Niiiccckkk….come on, pleaaaasee….."

"I said no, Maya."

"Aw, don't be so difficult, Nick!" she whines, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not! It's a big part of me, Maya." he sputters, his own hands waving wildly about. "It's like my attorney badge; you can't just take it away from me!" He lets out a deep breath, tired from trying to explain to her the importance of remaining the same. She just doesn't get it. Maya huffs and stomps her foot like a child, but he is resolute in his decision.

"But Niiccckkk, it's a family traditioooonn….." she states for the sixth time. Well, no family tradition is going to convince him.

"Maya, I'm not going to change it!"

"Pleaase? For me?" She bats her eyelashes and smiles that smile and for a second, he thinks about agreeing with her. He quickly snaps out if it by concentrating on the lamp behind her.

"No. I'm sorry Maya, but I just can't." he replies. She frowns again.

"Aw, but Phoenix Fey has such a nice ring to it!"

* * *

**Apologizes, apologizes! My brain has been in a PW-idea-hiatus and I have been having a hard time writing anything PW, actually.**

**Sigh. I think I'm having trouble writing in general.**


	11. 01 crash

**Characters/Pairings: **Phoenix/Maya-ish  
**Prompt:** #001- crash (_taken from 100_prompts, link on profile_)  
**Rating**: T - death.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this… and it's non-profit. All for fun, hunnies.  
**Summary**: AU. In the one instance your immortality could have been useful; you were unable to use it. .:NickMaya:.

_...Here I am, back from the dead! If you have any questions, just leave a review (or you could PM me if you want). This one is eh and I feel like it should be longer, but..._

**

* * *

**

It is quick.

It is like someone dropped a pencil and was too slow to react so they couldn't get while it was falling.

You tell yourself you could have stopped it. You saw the car, but you didn't move, you couldn't, because it was coming at her and you were too shocked and your feet were glued to the ground. You felt your endlessly beating heart stop for a second and pause as she fell to the ground.

You wish it hit yourself instead. In the one instance your immortality could have been useful; you were unable to use it.

"I don't think I can live without you." you say, holding her hand and praying for the first time in a few hundred years. She deserves to live. She does not deserve to be lying in a pool of red because of some idiotic buffoon who does not know how to handle a steering wheel.

She laughs at you and says that you've been living for hundreds of years already and living another hundred wouldn't hurt. She does not understand. You cannot forget the few meager, beautiful years you have spent with her. You feel tears prick your eyes as you kiss her palm and whisper promises into her bloodied hair.

"Nick, don't be a crybaby." Maya admonishes you like a child and in that moment, you feel as if she has learned more that you have in your six hundred year existence. She pokes you in the cheek and smiles at you, and it hurts you even more.

"Maya, I'm sorry. Maya, Maya, Maya. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't leave me, please….." She frowns at you and tells you that it's not your fault and you shouldn't be sorry. But it is your fault. You should have stopped it from happening. You should have made sure to look out for the driver. Her hand tightens around yours and you can tell she is using the last of her strength.

"Hey Nick…you know how phoenixes are reborn after they die? Do you…do you think I can do that too?" You do not know, but you nod and tell her that she can and she will. She smiles at you again and kisses your cheek. Her lips are cold and she is dying, but she is still smiling and smiling even though you know it hurts. People gather around and watch with their mouth behind their hands and their hearts heavy in their chest.

"Maya, you can't do this. Please, please…"

She takes one last breath and dies in your arms. You refuse to let go when the paramedics come. They cannot do anything, so they should at least let you hold her for a few more minutes. You hold her and cry with everyone watching. It does not matter anymore.

After ten minutes, they finally rip her from you and you feel cold once again. As bystanders crowd around you to ask about your safety, you cannot help but think about her last words and hope for her to be right. You cannot help but fall on your knees and pray for her return.

She was always the wiser one, after all.

* * *

_sonicandlink: I wish these were longer as well. It's a personal wish, but every time it looks long in word, it's so short here...I WILL SUCCEED IN WRITING OVER 1,000 WORDS ONE DAY, I PROMISE YOU. -MOTIVATEDMOTIVATEDMOTIVATED- Also, that's a good idea. Your idea may or may not appear in this series and I will credit you when the time comes. Thank you!_

_Naoko Suki: I'll probably end up doing that, but every time I think of the name I think of Nick with a jar of mayonaise._

_To everyone else: You guys are awesome. You all deserve cookies, but since I can't bake for my life, I'll write stories instead._


End file.
